Fairy Cakes
by kbeto
Summary: Tom's cooking, Danny's working, Dougie's not there, and Harry's kind of a bad influence. Life can be made easier when you know there are people that support and care about you. Fletcher-Jones family, fluff, mostly innocent despite of being rated T.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney and popular culture. *Dreams of one day owning everything*_

_A/N: There's nothing much to it, just a bit of silly fluffy stuff with the twins and their dads. Just a little something for my friend **Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful**. Love ya, cutepie! :D_

_**Anonymous** OMG what you mean by 'don't fight it'? I already have almost 200 stories to be written, I can't add any more to that number! I'll go insane before I can even finish half of them! BWAhahaha! But it's true that I haven't wrote Pudd in quite some time... I'll keep that in mind! (although the next one is already going to be a Flones) And this season Sherlock really seemed like fanfiction and theories you find floating around on tumblr. Too much of a coincidence, and I don't really believe in coincidences! :P_

_Danny has a really big heart, he would have helped Tom anyway! :D Sometimes I feel like you all overlook what happens to the people that aren't Flones as long as you get a little something from their interactions? BWAhaha! I would be lying if I said I don't love a Tom without his inhibitions. I just love naughty!Tom so much! :')_

_OMG you're so sweet! You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings or anything: I am always my worst critic. ;) My stories always have some errors, just last week I re-read and fixed quite a few on 'Negative Chemistry' (and that fic is already a year old)! As for your suggestion I didn't really caught anything too strange? It may be unconventional usage but it's still completely fine to me because I can replace 'with' 'neither... or...' and it retains the same meaning? But I'm glad that some people pay attention to what I do! Thanks, sweetie! :D_

Fairy Cakes

"Why they want to eat Papa, Dad?"

"What?" The question caught Tom completely off guard, making him turn his attention from his cooking to little Leah frowning behind him. She had her 'thinking frown' as Danny would put it, something the girl did whenever she thought of something for quite some time.

"They want to eat Papa, I heard you talk," she crossed her tiny arms, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. It seemed like Tom was supposed to know exactly what she meant. "They will munch him!"

Tom frowned back in response, not sure of what to say – it wasn't everyday that Leah would ask him something so cryptic, those questions usually came from Luke. He took off his pink apron, hanging it on one of Sebastian's pincers and turning back to swoop his kid in his arms and walk back to the living room.

"Where did you hear that, my love?" Tom asked, crouching to her eye level. Maybe if she gave him more details, he would be able to find out what bothered her so much.

"Papa said 'They'll chew me today'." Tom's face blossomed into a wide smile. Now he knew where all her worry came from, and her impersonation of Danny was really good, even with the obvious difference in pitch.

"Nobody's going to eat Papa, Moogle," he chuckled, giving her a tight hug. "What Papa meant is that he'll have more work today, and maybe look a bit too tired."

"Papa needs a surprise!" Luke beamed, jumping on his father's back. He developed quite the skills to go around stealthy, and that usually meant him making a surprise attack on both his dads. "Surprises make me happy!"

"How about we cook something special for Papa, then?" Tom asked the twins, earning a nod from both. "Go take your aprons and meet me in the kitchen. Go, go!" He yelled the last part, tickling the kids, who screamed and laughed as they bounded up stairs with their tiny legs.

~#~

_Leah heard you talking about being chewed on today. You should have seen how much it bothered her. Had to explain nobody's going to eat you. Besides myself, obviously. ;) X_

"I know that silly face. Let me guess: your kids did something cute again," Simon chuckled, watching Danny read a message on his phone. Anyone that ever had a chance to work with the brunet (or just have lunch with him) knew how much joy his kids gave him – a photograph of his husband and two newborn babies rested on his table for everyone to see.

"They worried tha' I'm getting eaten today," Danny put his phone away, beaming like someone who just won the lottery. "Still sorta true."

"God! I would kill to have a family like yours. You're a lucky bastard!"

"I know." The reply came coupled with a wide smile. The two men went back to their respective tasks, Danny's energy renewed from the text received. Those three people in his life made everything better, and he could barely wait to hug, tickle and kiss them all.

~#~

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by without warning. I knew you and Danny wouldn't be too _busy_ with each other, and I happened to be nearby."

"As if you're not _always_ surprising us," Tom rolled his eyes at his visitor, letting the cheeky, old lady inside his house and hugging her tight. "Dan's working, and the kids are awake, Nan."

"Remember you can always let them spend some time with their family. You two might need a bit of privacy," Nan Fletcher winked at her grandson, earning herself another eye-roll and dropping a few bags by the sofa. Apparently, Tom was past the point of being embarrassed by her words after all those years. "Where are my little foxes?"

"Nana!" A two-voice yell filled the house, the twins running straight to hug their great-grandmother. She picked them up –one at time– and showered them with kisses, complimenting their aprons. Luke had a blue one with a T-Rex, whilst Leah wore a yellow one with an astronaut.

"Are you cooking something, or did the Power Rangers gave up on fighting monsters to become a cooking team?" She pointed to the pink apron dangling from Tom's arm. Tom explained about their plans on making something special for Danny, although they weren't sure of what exactly.

Nan Fletcher scratched her chin in thought. She ambled over to her bags and pulled out a brand new recipe book she bought on the way there, passing it to her grandchildren. The twins took one side each by their dad, watching with curious eyes the selection of sweets flying on the pages before them.

"Papa will love this!" Leah's tiny finger rested upon a delicious-looking fairy cake, with a colourful buttercream on top.

"Yeah, Dad! Please!" Luke's finger joined his sister's, as he grinned at his father.

"Fairy cakes, then!" Tom laughed. He got up, placing the book under his arm, his eyes looking from Luke from Leah. "Let's give our best for Papa!"

"I can help you with the basics," the great-grandmother smiled, taking hold of Luke's hand. It would be useful for Tom to have another pair of eyes on them, so he didn't really objected.

~#~

As expected, Danny got home feeling almost dead. His shoulders were stiff from exhaustion, his eyes too tired from staring at a computer screen, and he was pretty sure his bum had long lost it's round shape to acquire a more flat configuration from sitting for so much time– although only Tom would be able to gave an accurate verdict about that.

When he opened the door, he immediately found himself face to face with Tom and the twins, each of the three holding a tray with 4 fairy cakes on them. The ones Tom carried looked like they weren't even real, the buttercream shaped on a perfect swirl that only him would be able to do so well. Leah's fairy cakes were little bit less sophisticated, but still held a certain charm, covered in many tiny swirls instead of a big one. Lastly, there were Luke's, unceremoniously covered in a mess of a dark substance Danny couldn't identify just by looking. It was Danny's fault that the boy was so bad with crafting and anything that required the least manual ability, since he took after his brunet dad.

"Surprise, Papa!" Leah beamed, holding her tray up to Danny.

"This will make you happy!" The tray with the unidentified food was also raised a bit.

"Thanks, Moogles," Danny kissed both atop their heads, getting many giggles in response. He thanked Tom as well, though he couldn't take his tray with only two hands and just pecked him on the lips. "Somebody tell me wha' am I eating, please?"

Leah raised her hand high, asking to be the first to talk. "Mine are strawberry and chocolate, you'll love them!"

"I hope you like spinach with chocolate," Tom pointed to the green, swirly food in his hand. It didn't really came as a surprise that he would try to turn the sugary bomb into something a bit healthy and less sweet, Danny thought.

"Wha' ya got for me, shorty?"

"Sausage and Marmite," the boy grinned, bouncing excitedly. "Mine are the yummiest cakes!"

Danny ruffled his son's hair, chuckling. It made sense the cream being dark due to Marmite –he made a mental note of not letting the twins spend too much time with Uncle Harry– but he knew Luke confused some word with 'sausage', it was very common for him to get words mixed up.

"I'm pretty sure it's not 'sausage' you meant," Danny chuckled again. Luke's face contorted into a confused expression, whilst his smile faltered. Tom also had his lips pursed and eyebrows arched up in his usual 'Oh, dear' face and that was enough for Danny to realise his huge faux pas. "You serious? Man, that's going to be favourite!"

"Really?" Luke's face lit up again with a smile.

"Go wash your hands and we can all have one after dinner," Tom instructed his children. From behind him Danny whispered a _"Is it safe to eat these?"_, which made him bit a laugh back. "That's why I have everything ready for some green tea," he whispered back over his shoulder, ushering the twins to the bathroom.

"Wasn't tha' _really_ a surprise?" He shook his head, leaving the trays on the kitchen counter, before heading for a shower. Hopefully, Tom would be so kind to explain where the sausage idea came from, though Danny wouldn't be shocked to know that it was all Nan Fletcher's rather _suggestive_ suggestion.

~Fin~

_A/N: Prompt - "Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from a long, hard day at work and being presented with a tray of cupcakes person B made for them while they were out."_


End file.
